


An Unexpected Development

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week until Molly's due to give birth to their daughter, and she wants to go out and do something normal before the baby is born. But when she goes into labor while they're out that's just the beginning of a very eventful day for the Holmes family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Development

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. This has actually been sitting on my hard drive for months, and I have another story that is supposed to go before this one, but I'm stumped on it and I really wanted to share this one so here you go. Answers an **imagineyourotp** prompt ("Imagine your OTP one week before the due date for their first child. Person B is extremely worried about Person A as it is so close to the due date, but Person A just wants to be able to relax, have some last quality time together before the baby arrives and watch a film. After a lot of pacing and talking to themselves, Person B finally gives in and agrees to watch a film with Person A, but about an hour into the film Person A goes into labor and Person B panics. After finally getting settled at the hospital and after several agonizing hours they have their child without any problems").

He didn't know if he could stand it much longer. He hadn't gotten to experience any of Irene's pregnancy with Abigail, since Irene hadn't told him she had been pregnant until after she had delivered their daughter. Every single thing about Molly's pregnancy had kept him in a perpetual state of awe, fear and bewilderment. This was not how he normally was. He was known for being a cool, calm and collected man, a doting father and not nearly as much of an arrogant arse as he used to be, but still. He was not used to being bewildered all the time. It grated at his nerves. He supposed if he was lucky enough to have a third child it wouldn't be so bad next time, but he very much hated the entire mindset he had.

Molly was also not very pleased with things at the moment. She was at the point in her pregnancy where she felt huge and unattractive, and no matter what he said to reassure her she took it the wrong way. He wasn't _trying_ to make her angry, but the mood swings would always erupt at the oddest points. She was never like that with Abigail, thankfully; she still loved the little girl with all her heart. But Sherlock wasn't sure Molly could take much more of her being pregnant, either. He was not holding out hope of having any more children after Rebecca was born. He was fairly sure if Molly had her way she would never go through this again.

As it stood, it was a week until Molly was due. She had spent much of the day lying down in bed, trying valiantly to get comfortable. Sherlock had occupied himself by taking care of Abigail. Abigail was twenty-two months old at this point, and he knew it was going to be quite an experience to have a toddler and a newborn at the same time. He was taking this time to enjoy some alone time with his oldest child before his youngest occupied much of his free time.

He had taken Abigail to the park to play with the playgroup she was a part of. It had been good to talk to the other fathers about Molly when she wasn't around; they had commiserated with him and told him more of what to expect from a father's point of view than the women had told him. He had gotten into an extended conversation with Alec today when the man noticed that Sherlock looked frazzled. The conversation had done him a world of good by the time he collected Abigail and the two of them said their good-byes. John had wanted to spend some time with his goddaughter today so he knew within a matter of an hour his daughter was going to be whisked away and it would just be him and Molly at home. He was looking forward to it just as much as he was dreading the possibility he would say something to put her on edge.

He opened the door and let Abigail enter first. She made her way to the stairs going into the sitting room and Sherlock watched with a smile. She was definitely getting to the age where she wanted to do everything herself. She climbed her way up the stairs only to be met at the top by Molly. Molly looked down at Abigail with a smile. “I'd pick you up and give you a hug but I think if I bent down I wouldn't get back up,” she said with a chuckle.

Abigail made it to the top and put her arms around Molly's leg. “Hi Mum!” she said happily.

“Hello, sweetie,” Molly said, reaching down and ruffling Abigail's curly hair. She looked over at Sherlock, who was behind his daughter, holding a thermos in his hand. “Did you two have fun at the park today?”

He nodded. “Your sister-in-law sent over some chicken soup since you said you were craving some. I don't think it's warm, though.” He handed her the thermos he'd been holding. “She would have brought it over herself but I told her you'd been trying to sleep more.”

“I'm just so tired lately and I can't get comfortable,” Molly said with a sigh, moving her hand from Abigail's head to her belly. “Plus Rebecca keeps kicking me in the ribs. I swear, it's like she punches and kicks all at the same time.”

“In a week it will all be over,” he said, a little cautiously.

She gave him a smile and he relaxed. “That's what I keep reminding myself. Is John going to pick Abigail up soon?”

“In about an hour. Mary thought it would be nice to take her to a children's museum. I kept meaning to take Abigail but I never had the time. So Mary and John are going to let her enjoy doing some hands on things.” He came up to the top of the stairs and knelt down. “Abigail, it's time to eat.” Abigail turned from Molly and lifted her arms up to her father. Sherlock picked her up and carried her towards the table, settling her in her high chair. He glanced back at Molly and saw she was looking at them with a fond smile. “Soon you'll be able to do this again.”

“I know,” she said. Then her smile widened and she moved over to Abigail. “Your sister is kicking. Do you want to feel it?” Abigail nodded and lifted her hand up. Molly moved closer and placed Abigail's hand on her belly. Abigail gave her a serious look, then suddenly she grinned and giggled. Molly chuckled as well. “I love it when she has that reaction.”

“I like it as well,” Sherlock said, straightening up and pressing a kiss in Molly's hair. “I think she is going to be a good big sister.”

“I don't have any doubt about that.” She watched him move away to get Abigail her food. “I was thinking. It might be nice if we went out and did something today, just the two of us. You know, something normal before our house is full of chaos.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“Go to the cinema or something,” she said with a slight shrug as Abigail giggled again. “Something where we're out of here but I'm off my feet.”

“I don't know,” Sherlock said with a frown. “You're awfully close to your due date.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “I'm pregnant, Sherlock, not disabled. And besides, I'm not due for a week. One day out will be fine. And if it makes you feel better I'll come right back home and go back to bed, as long as you join me while I try and take a nap.”

Sherlock brought the food over. “It couldn't hurt, I suppose.” Then he frowned. “But if you go into labor now it would be very bad, in a way. You haven't exactly had the easiest pregnancy.”

She sighed. “I know. I know they wanted to put me on bed rest these last few weeks. But my blood pressure is stable and my joints aren't swelling. Please, just one movie, that's all I ask.”

“I don't know,” he said as he moved back into the kitchen.

“I could always go by myself,” she said, getting slightly irritated.

“I'll probably go with you. I'm just not sure if it's a good idea,” he said. “I know you don't need my permission--”

“No, I certainly don't,” she said tersely, giving him a mild glare.

“But I also know you don't want to go alone,” he finished. “Can you at least let me think about it for a bit, whether I want to go as well? If I decide I don't want to maybe we can do something else.”

Her glare softened. “All right. I didn't even think you might not want to do something.”

“It's all right,” he said, giving her a small smile. “But you're right. We should spend some time with just the two of us before the baby comes. It's going to be very hectic around here once that happens.”

“I'm looking forward to it, and I'm not. Abigail sleeps through the night, more or less, but I'm worried Rebecca will keep her awake and we'll have two irritated little girls every morning.”

“We could always keep Rebecca in our room for a time,” Sherlock said slowly. “At least a few months. Give Abigail time to get used to her cries before we put them in the same room.”

“That's actually a really good idea, Sherlock,” Molly said with a bright smile. “Do you mind moving the crib into our room?”

“I can do that now, if you want to feed Abigail,” he said.

“I'd love to.” Molly took the food from him and sat down to set it all up for Abigail while Sherlock went to the upstairs bedroom for the girls.

Rebecca was going to use the crib that Abigail had used until she outgrew it, the one Mrs. Hudson had given him when she arrived. He knew it was heavy and he was not looking forward to moving it again, but the idea really was a good one. And while he was carrying it he could think. He didn't want to admit he was worried about Molly, he thought as he let himself into the girls’ room. Once he was in there he ignored the crib for a moment as he paced in the room slightly. On the one hand, she was close to her due date and if they hadn't put her on bed rest yet one outing shouldn't hurt anyone. On the other, it could all go disastrously wrong if she ended up going into labor now. When she had started to have problems he had read everything he could about exactly what was going on with her. He knew if her blood pressure went too high she could have a stroke, and then he would lose her and Rebecca in one fell swoop. It was not as an irrational fear as she thought. And she should know better; after all, she had studied medicine. Obstetrics might not have been her specialty but surely it was covered.

After a few more moments of pacing and talking to himself, he decided to go to the cinema with her. It was one outing, and only a few hours, and she had promised to come home and take a nap afterward. When he'd come to his decision he picked up the crib, grunting slightly at the weight, then carried it to his and Molly's room. He set it where it had been before and then made his way back to the sitting room. Molly was still feeding Abigail, or as much as she needed to, at any rate. Abigail was than more capable of feeding herself these days. “You took a bit of time,” Molly said, looking at him.

“I was debating what I wanted to do,” he said. “I decided I'll go to the cinema with you.”

“Really?” she said with a wide smile on her face. “Excellent. I think it's going to be a lot of fun. Do you have any idea what's out right now?”

He shook his head. “No, but we can find out.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “What are you in the mood for?”

“An action movie,” she said. “Something with a lot of explosions.”

“Boom!” Abigail said happily.

Sherlock chuckled. “Yes, boom,” he said as he began to look up movies on his phone. “There are two right now.” He moved over to Molly and showed her the screen on his phone. “Which one sounds better?”

She took the phone from him and looked at the synopsis of each. “The one with The Rock,” she said after a moment. “That one sounds more fun.”

“It starts in an hour and a half,” he said. “If John gets Abigail soon we should be able to make it.”

“Good.” She looked up at him and crooked her finger at him slightly. He leaned over and she kissed him softly. When she pulled away she grinned up at him. “Thank you. It's going to be nice to go out and spend some time with just the two of us.”

“I think it will be, too,” he said. She turned her attention back to Abigail and once she was done eating Sherlock took her to give her a quick bath since she had made an absolute mess with her food. Once she was done he changed her into fresh clothes and by that point John and Mary arrived to pick her up. The four adults chatted for a bit and then John, Mary and Abigail left, and shortly after that Sherlock and Molly departed for the movie theater. They got their tickets when they arrived and got settled into their seats. “I hope it's a good movie,” he said, leaning over towards her.

“His movies usually are. There's generally a bit of humor in them,” she said back. Then she paused, and a strange look crossed her face. “That's strange.”

“What?” he asked, concerned.

“A twinge,” she said, shifting in her seat slightly. He tensed, but after a moment she smiled at him. “It's gone now.”

He relaxed. “All right.”

The theater darkened after that. “The previews. My favorite part,” she said with a smile.

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against him. They watched the previews and he saw a few films that sounded interesting, and Molly voiced her approval on most of them. The movie started shortly after that, but Sherlock kept getting distracted by Molly shifting in her seat. Finally he pulled his arm away and looked at her. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“I don't know,” she said with a frown. “I keep getting these twinges.” She was quiet for a moment, and then her eyes widened. “Oh, not now,” she murmured.

“What?” he asked.

“My water just broke,” she said quietly.

His own eyes widened. “We don't have anything with us,” he said.

“I know,” she said with a quiet groan. “It's too soon.”

“Well, we need to get you to the hospital,” he said, standing up.

He helped her up out of the seat and they made their way to the lobby. Sherlock alerted someone to the fact that the seat was wet and Molly was in labor, and then the employee went to call for an ambulance. But Molly shook her head. “I don't need that. We can take a cab.”

“Are you sure?” Sherlock asked.

She nodded. “Our daughter's not coming right this minute,” she said. “We can take a cab and we can go by our home and get my bag. But you need to call John and tell him what's going on.”

“Right,” Sherlock said with a nod. The two of them walked outside and he hailed them a cab. They got in as soon as one pulled over and he gave them their address. It was a very quick trip and once they got home he left her in the waiting cab and ran inside, grabbing her bag and a few things for Abigail in case John and Mary brought her to the hospital and Molly didn't have the baby quickly. Then he brought it all back to the cab and got in. He pulled out his phone and called John.

“Hello,” John said when he answered. “Are you checking up on Abigail?”

“No,” Sherlock replied. “Molly's gone into labor, and we're on our way to the hospital.”

“ _What_?” John asked, surprised. “She's not due for another week.”

“Trust me, we're just as surprised,” he replied. “As it stands, she says she's not going to have the baby right away. I'm wondering what we should do about Abigail right now.”

“Mary and I can keep her here at the museum for a bit and then bring her to the hospital. If it takes too long we can always pick up a few things at the flat and I can take her home with us.”

“I have a few of her things with me,” Sherlock said. “Just in case.”

“Then I think that's what we should do. Call us if it looks like she's going to have the baby soon, all right?”

“I will,” Sherlock said. “Go ahead and tell Abigail her sister's on the way. At least that way she'll know before she's brought to the hospital.”

“All right. We'll see you soon.”

John hung up at that point and Sherlock looked at Molly. “They're going to keep Abigail at the museum for a bit and then bring her to the hospital. If there's a wait they'll take her home with them.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” she said. She grimaced slightly. “The contractions hurt.”

“How far apart are they?” he asked, concerned.

“Ten minutes. Like I said, I have some time before she comes.” Molly gave him a slight smile. “Today didn't go quite how I'd planned.”

“No, it didn't, but at least now the end is nearly in sight.”

“That is true.” She looked at him intently. “I may never get pregnant again. We'll see how delivery goes. I know the technical details but I don't know if I'm actually prepared.”

“If we only have the two girls that's fine,” he said, reaching over for her hand. “If you don't want to go through this again it's understandable.”

“Well, I'm huge and there's been all sorts of health issues and it hasn't been pleasant,” she said. “But I think in the end it will be worth it.”

“Yes, I think so too.”

They remained quiet on the way to the hospital. Once they got out of the cab and he got them inside the hospital they made their way up to the maternity ward. Molly got settled into a room and ten minutes later her doctor arrived. “So, it looks like today might be the day,” she said with a grin.

“Yes, it looks that way,” Molly replied with a grin of her own.

“I know we did the ultrasound a few months ago, but I want to do another, just to see. Being a week early isn't cause for alarm, but I find it helps reassure the parents.” She moved the machine over and lifted up her hospital gown. She put some of the gel on her belly and then pressed the wand. The doctor, Molly and Sherlock looked at the image, and then the doctor frowned. “That's...quite unusual,” she said quietly.

Molly and Sherlock stared at the screen in shock. “Are there _two_ babies?” Molly finally asked.

“Yes,” the doctor said. “I had simply thought you were having one larger baby, and we didn't do a second ultrasound. But yes. Apparently you're having twins.”

“We are not prepared for that,” Sherlock said quietly.

“It looks as though it's a girl and a boy,” the doctor said after a moment, moving the wand around. “They're both on the smaller side, but they're active and appear well.”

“Why did we only hear one heartbeat?” Sherlock asked.

“They might have been synched,” the doctor replied. “That can happen with twins, where it sounds as though they only have one heartbeat. I know this is a surprise, but this changes things.”

“How?” Molly asked, her brow furrowing.

“You can still have a vaginal delivery, but there's a greater chance one of them might go into distress or your blood pressure might go into a very dangerous range and you can have a stroke. As it stands, if it gets to that point you'll probably need to have a C-section. You can choose to have one regardless, but we can try for a regular delivery if you want.”

“Can we think about it?” Molly asked.

Her doctor nodded. “I'll give you some time.” She left at that point, leaving Sherlock and Molly alone.

“Twins,” Molly said, slightly dazed. “I knew I was large, larger than the women in the Lamaze class who were only having one child, but twins? I'm completely shocked.”

“We should have insisted on a second ultrasound,” Sherlock said. “We are not ready for this at all.”

“What are we going to do?” she asked.

“I don't know. There is the other room, the smaller one next to the girls’ room. We can let the twins have that one for now and when they get older move Rebecca into the room we originally intended for her to have. But it really wouldn't be decorated. And we have absolutely nothing for him. No clothing, at the very least, and only enough supplies for one newborn.”

“I know,” she said quietly. “I suppose we'll have to make do, though.” She was silent for a few minutes. “Should I have the C-section or should I try and have the children naturally?”

“It depends. That's major abdominal surgery, correct?”

She nodded. “I'd be here a few days, and then I would need time to recover.”

“I'd say try to have the children naturally first, but if it gets too dangerous then have the surgery.”

“All right.” She reached over for his hand and squeezed it. “You have calls to make, I think.”

“I'll go make them out in the waiting room,” he said, squeezing her hand back. He left her side and went to the waiting room, pulling out his cell phone. He called each of their friends, starting with John, and told them the news. They all reacted with surprise at the news Molly was having twins, and everyone said they would help out as best they could. John said he'd call Mrs. Hudson and they'd see if they couldn't fix up the other room as a nursery for the twins before mother and children came home, and Sherlock was extremely grateful for that. When he was done he went back into the room and walked by her doctor. “So what did she say?”

“They're going to monitor the babies and I and see what develops,” she said. “I'm not anywhere near ready to deliver right now. It's probably going to take hours.”

He reached over for her hand again. “Do you need me to do anything?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Just keep me company. I think we're in for a long wait.”

He nodded, then let go of her hand for a moment to pull a chair next to her bed. Then he sat down and they began to talk. They started to try and make plans, and two hours later John and Mary arrived with Abigail. It didn't appear as though Molly was going to have the babies soon, so after an hour the three of them left again. Other people stopped by to spend time with Molly, but as the hours ticked by Sherlock got more concerned. Molly was given an epidural five hours into her labor and it had temporarily stopped the rising of her blood pressure, but he could see it creeping up again. Soon enough the doctor came in, a frown on her face. “It's bad, isn't it?” he said quietly.

The doctor looked at them. “Your blood pressure keeps rising, Molly. I think it's best if you have the C-section, just to make sure the babies don't go into distress and nothing happens to you. We'll make it as minimally invasive as possible, I promise. But I think it's the right course of action.”

“Will Sherlock be allowed to be there with me?” she asked.

Her doctor nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. “Yes. He just needs to change into different clothes and then he can join you.”

“Okay then. Let's do the C-section,” she said with a nod.

“We'll get you prepped now, and then we'll take you into the surgery room,” she said. Then she looked at Sherlock. “Follow me?” The doctor headed out of the room and Sherlock followed her. “She's going to be fine, and so are the babies,” she told him. “So don't worry.”

“All right,” he said quietly. She led him to a room and got him a set of scrubs, then told him to change into them and wash up slightly. She left him and he did as he was told. Then a nurse came to collect him a short time later and he was taken to another room. Molly was already there, and she held her hand up when he got to her. He grasped it tightly. “It will be over soon,” he said soothingly.

“I know,” she said, giving him a smile.

Her doctor came in moments later, and she began to explain what she was going to do. They both listened, and when she was done she began to get to work. It took some time, but soon there was a child's wail being heard. “Here is your son,” the doctor said. She looked over at Sherlock. “Come cut the umbilical cord?” He nodded, letting go of Molly hand. A nurse handed him a pair of scissors and told him where to cut. He did as he was told, looking at his son with a touch of pride. Then he moved back to Molly. Within a few moments a second cry was heard. “And here is your daughter,” she said with a smile. “Sherlock?”

He came back over and cut the second cord, looking at his daughter. “She definitely has your nose,” he told Molly with a grin.

She chuckled. “I suppose you were right all along.” He moved back over towards her. “Are they beautiful?”

He nodded. “Yes, they are.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “You did very well.”

“I know,” she said. He reached over for her hand again and held it as the doctor continued to work. Soon enough Molly was wheeled back to her room and the children were wheeled in to join her. Molly looked as though she was struggling to stay awake. Sherlock was sure she must be exhausted. “I'm so tired,” she said when they got settled.

“It must have taken a lot out of you,” he said.

“May I see them?” she asked.

He nodded. “Do you want our son or daughter first?”

“Daughter,” she said with a smile. He lifted her up out of the bassinet and carried her over to Molly. “Rebecca Anne Holmes,” she said softly, a smile on her face. “She looks perfect.”

“She does,” Sherlock said with a smile of his own.

“We still haven't thought of a name for our son,” she said thoughtfully as she looked up at him. “So I was thinking we should just name him after you.”

“Do we really want to have another Sherlock Holmes running about?” he asked. “I got teased dreadfully for that name.”

She frowned. “I hadn't thought of that.” She looked at him. “What do you think we should name him?”

He was quiet for a minute or so. “Your father's name is Matthew. And my father's name was James,” he said. “So perhaps Matthew James Holmes?”

She smiled at him. “Or maybe James Matthew Holmes?”

“That sounds good as well,” Sherlock said with a nod.

“I really like the second one, and it's a good way to honor them.”

“I thought it might be,” he said with a nod. “Should I take Rebecca or simply bring him over?”

“Bring him over,” she said. He moved away from her side and went to pick up their son. He brought James over and placed him on the other side of his sister. “He looks so similar to you,” she said fondly.

“But he also looks like you, as does Rebecca,” Sherlock said, running a knuckle down Rebecca's cheek. “It is very obvious they are our children.”

“Yes, it is.” She looked up at him. “I love you, Sherlock.”

“I love you too, Molly,” he said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her softly, and when he pulled away he looked at his children. It was certainly a surprise, having two of them, but he was happier than he ever could have imagined right now, and he thought to himself that that was the way it should be.


End file.
